Lorsqu'on aime
by Genevieve Black
Summary: L’amour rend débile, en définitive. C’est pourquoi certain se sacrifient pour lui... Slash HPDM
1. Default Chapter

**Titre** : Lorsqu'on aime...

**Genre** : Romance et drame, comme d'hab...

**Résumé** : L'amour rend débile, en définitive. C'est pourquoi certain se sacrifient pour lui... Slash HPDM

**Disclamers : **Je ne me contenterais pas d'écrire des fics s'ils étaient à moi ! Et vous auriez déjà le tome 6 !

**Ndla** : Ahhh les passages maussades et tristes ! Que ferais-je sans, je ne le sais point! Bisou à tous les lecteurs.

**Cette fic est dédiée à Kazy, parce que... pour tout. Pour son amitié, son sens de l'humour et ses bouts de fics épars. J't'aime, ma crevure !**

* * *

**Lorsqu'on aime...**

****

« Ça va aller » qu'il disait.

J'ai voulu le croire.

« Tout ira bien » répétait-il encore, mais avec moins de vigueur.

Et déjà, j'avais peur. Peur parce que, lentement mais sûrement, je voyais sa vie s'écouler hors de son corps.

Il était froid. Bien trop froid. Je le serrais contre moi et je priais, pour la première fois de ma vie, pour qu'on le sauve lui, mon soi-disant ennemi.

Il grelottait. Il babillait, entre deux respirations entrecoupée, des paroles sans sens. J'avais beau tendre l'oreille, je ne parvenais qu'à comprendre quelques mots. Cédric, Sirius, Dumbledore, Ron... Je caressais sa joue.

Il me fixait de ses grands yeux verts émeraude qui ne pleuraient jamais. Ses pupilles étaient dilatées. On aurait dit qu'il voyait quelque chose qui n'était pas à ma portée. Quelque chose que seul lui pouvait voir.

Il ne pleuvait même pas. J'aurais aimé la pluie, ce jour-là. Il me semble que cela m'aurait semblé plus... normal. Il y avait de la pluie sur mes joues mais aucun nuages à l'horizon.

Il était sale. Ses robes étaient déchirées et il était complètement épuisé. Mais je le trouvais beau. Avec sa peau bronzée, ses yeux étincelants et le demi sourire que je devinais vouloir s'esquisser sur ses lèvres. Simplement, il n'en avait pas la force.

« Souris pour moi » a-t-il murmuré.

« Je ne peux pas » lui ai-je dit dans un souffle.

« Fais-le pour moi... s'il-te-plaît... »

Alors je lui ai adresser le plus beau sourire que j'ai jamais offert à personne. Un vrai sourire. Pas un de ceux que je dessinais pour les autres. Lui ne faisait pas partie des autres. Il était unique. Le seul qui avait véritablement droit à ce privilège.

Il a cligné des yeux pour me remercier, traçant tant bien que mal un peu plus le sien. J'ai caressé ses lèvres pour pouvoir toujours me le reproduire. Je ne voulais jamais l'oublier.

« Pourquoi as-tu fait ça, Harry ? » lui ai-je demandé en gémissant presque.

Le regard qu'il a porté sur moi était si doux, si chaud d'amour qu'il m'a fait vaciller.

« On fait toujours des choses stupides... quand on aime... »

Et j'ai éclaté en sanglots. Je l'ai serré plus fort contre moi, sentant le sang poisseux salir mes vêtements. Je voulais m'en imbiber. Rester à jamais marqué de ce liquide vital. Le sang d'un ange que je n'avais jamais mérité...

J'avais tellement mal... Mal pour lui, pour ce qu'il avait enduré et endurait maintenant pour moi. Je n'avais jamais voulu que tout cela se termine ainsi...

Quelques heures plus tôt, j'avais reçu une missive urgente d'un de mes contacts au Ministère de la Magie qui m'annonçait, courtement, que mon père avait été aperçu il y a peu de temps dans un village moldu près de la frontière suédoise. Aussitôt alerté, j'avais décidé d'aller tenter de lui parler, de lui conjurer de se rendre aux autorités. Bien que je le détestai pour toutes les atrocités qu'il avait commises durant les deux guerres, il n'en demeurait pas moins mon père. Je voulais le résonner comme je l'avais fait avec ma mère. Mais rien ne s'était déroulé selon mes plans établis.

Il ne voulait rien entendre et, en moins de deux, je m'étais retrouvé avec une baguette en bois noir pointé contre ma gorge. J'avais tenté de fuir, bien sûr, mais il avait fini par m'acculer dans un coin de la pièce où je l'avais préalablement retrouvé. Je n'avais aucune issue qui ne soit mortelle. C'est là qu'il était arrivé.

Le Grand Survivant, les prunelles étincelantes de colère. Entrée bien théâtrale, mais qui eut au moins pour effet de détourner l'attention de mon très cher père le temps que je me jette sur ses jambes, le faisant s'écrouler sur le sol. Potter m'avait lancé ma baguette qui avait roulé sur le sol mais Lucius, vif malgré la quarantaine bien avancée, ne nous avait laissé aucune chance. Du sol où il était allongé, il a lancé plusieurs sorts Cruciatus et Doloris qui nous ont fait nous plier sous la douleur. Il riait en se relevant.

« Une fin si peu noble pour des héros de guerre » disait-il. Ricanait-il. « Toi d'abord, fils indigne. » a-t-il fait ensuite en me menaçant une fois de plus de l'instrument magique. « Souffre... Et toi, Potter, vois ce qui t'attends »

Il a lancé un sort compliqué et je n'ai compris son but que lorsque des lames se sont dirigées vers moi. Je les voyais approcher, encore endoloris de souffrance, et ne parvenait même pas à esquisser un geste, gardant les yeux bien ouverts. Mourir fièrement. C'est ce que je pensais, du moins. Jusqu'à ce que je sois fortement repoussé sur le côté par une masse sombre. Potter. Harry. Gravement touché à la gorge, à l'abdomen et aux jambes, il a poussé un sifflement aigu et sa baguette est venue retrouver sa main sans que Lucius, apparemment furieux de cet intermède, fulminait en l'insultant. Potter haletait. De sa main gauche, il tendait d'endiguer le flot continu qui sortait de son corps mince, appuyant fortement sur sa poitrine où une lame argentée s'était engouffrée. L'autre main serrait sa baguette à s'en blanchir les phalanges. Il avait mal. Il souffrait le martyr. Il avait pris ma place.

Alors que mon père s'apprêtais à lui faire comprendre le niveau de sa haine contre lui en lui lançant à nouveau un sortilège de Magie Noire, il s'est retourné vivement, une flamme encore plus éblouissante dans les yeux, et lui a lancé l'Avada Kedavra. Froidement. Juste comme ça. Il l'a tué de deux mots et s'est effondré sur le sol. J'ai regardé le corps de celui que j'avais il y a longtemps appelé 'papa' et je me suis sans hésitation précipité vers mon sauveur. Je l'ai retourné... Il y avait trop de sang. Beaucoup trop de sang. Il ne serait jamais capable de transplaner et les quelques rares sorts de soins que je connaissais ne lui seraient d'aucun secours.

Je ne voulais pas qu'il meut. Juvénile, je sais. Mais... je ne voyais qu'alors que je n'avais pas su faire assez attention pour voir à quel point chacun avait besoin de l'autre. Il me semblait que sans lui... je ne verrais rien. Tout serait sombre.

« Tout ira bien. »

Je le voyais tenter de toucher ma joue mais en être inapte. Son bras est retombé mollement sur le côté, près de son flan, et il a encore frissonné.

« J'ai froid. » Qu'il disait. Je savais que conjurer des couvertures ne servirait à rien. Je l'ai embrassé, simplement. Un avant-goût amer de ce qui aurait pu être mais ne serait jamais, maintenant.

Il ne pouvait pas ! Il ne pouvait pas m'abandonner ainsi, mourir d'une façon aussi idiote après avoir vaincu Voldemort lui-même. Je le lui ai dit et il a rit. Tenté, du moins. Il toussait et saignait encore... toujours...

Il n'y pouvait rien. Moi non plus, d'ailleurs. Alors je lui ai dit de partir. Je lui ai dit que certaines choses ne pouvaient être continuellement retardées. Ce fut le chose la plus dure que j'ai jamais faite. Je sentais chacun de ces mots, chacun de mes propres mots me transpercer le coeur mais je savais que je devais le faire, qu'il attendait ma bénédiction. Il m'a sourit encore, puis m'a obéit. Il est parti...

C'était il y a si longtemps... Malgré son absence, je le sentais continuellement avec moi. Jamais il ne m'a réellement abandonné, finalement. Et je lui en suis reconnaissant. Jamais je n'aurais eu la force de continuer, sinon. Je sais qu'il m'attends. Et je ne saurais trop tarder, désormais. Ce fut si long...

Je l'ai sentie venir, ce soir. J'ai fermé la maison et je me suis couché dans l'herbe, près d'un grand érable. Le vent fait voler mes cheveux... J'aime l'odeur de la brise. L'automne arrive. Je ne le verrai pas. Je ferme les yeux et quand je les ouvre de nouveau, il est là. Jeune et beau. Comme dans mes tendres souvenirs. Il tend la main mais ne me touche pas. Ses doigts survolent ma joue. Il ne me quitte pas des yeux. Moi non plus. Il sourit. Je le fais aussi.

« Tu n'as pas à avoir peur. » qu'il me dit.

« Je n'ai pas peur. Je suis avec toi. »

Un baiser aussi léger que les ailes d'un papillon effleure mes lèvres. Je l'aime. Je le lui dit.

« Je veux partir. »

« Tu en es sûr ? »

Il veut être certain. Jamais je ne pourrais l'être plus. Il le comprend.

C'est comme voler sur un balai. Mais en même temps, la sensation est si forte, si... incroyable que ça ne peut avoir d'égal. Je me sens aussi léger qu'un plume. Et plus que tout, je sens sa main enserrant la mienne. Il est avec moi. Et jamais il ne me quittera. Mon amour. Mon ange...

FIN


	2. Réponses aux reviews

**Réponses aux reviews!**

**The crevure** : Kikou ma crevure d'amouuuur! Je suis siii contente que tu aie aimé, tu sais. Je sais que tu ne lis pas vraiment les slashs et que tu apprécie néanmoins ne me fait que plus plaisir encore. Alors 'ros bisou et à la prochaine. J'espère pouvoir te « voir » bientôt...

**Melhuiwen** : Oh que j'adore faire pleurer les gens... :-D Je suis contente que tu aie aimé. Tu es l'une de mes auteurs préférées et le fait que tu me lise – et encore plus que tu me pleure – me fait sourire comme une débile. Pour ce qui est des mouchoirs, ils seront prochainement intégrés à la fic. Bisou!

**Princesse Magique** : C'est clair, si on peut dire ! Merci d'avoir lu et aimé. Kisses !

**Saael'** : Plus joyeuse, moi ? Nannnn. Rarement, sinon. J'adore faire crever les gens. Je suis pas méchante, pourtant... Enfin, je crois. Je vais demander à ma crevure. Enfin, super si j'ai pu t'emmener avec moi dans cette petite période dramatique. Ahh but ultime. Bisou et merci !

**Oxaline** : Merci pour ton review, dear ! Je suis contente que tu aie aimé. Bisou et à la prochaine, peut-être !

**Galouz** : Bah si, on est stupide quand on aime. J'ose avouer que je suis bien fière de t'avoir fait verser quelques larmes. M'en veux pas trop, mais j'adore vraiment ! Merci pour ton review et pour tes larmes ! Kisses.

Alors voilà, je tiens à tous vous remercier pour m'avoir laissé un mot d'encouragement. Merci aussi à ceux qui ont simplement lu. Merci...

Bisou, Gen


End file.
